Krieg/Skins
Krieg Customizations A total of 34 Heads and 102 Skins can be unlocked for Krieg. The non-default heads and skins can be unlocked through random enemy drops, specific (though rare) enemy drops, mission rewards, challenge rewards, downloadable content and in-game trading with other players. All of Krieg's skins have a unique titles rather than some of the common titles for other characters. Default Heads Heads that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Heads (Main Game) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through game play. Handsome Jack's Mask: The mask is obtained several ways. Handsome Jack always drops a mask ( during single player on PS3) that can be unlocked for any single character. The Warrior and the Handsome Sorcerer may drop a mask that is class specific and unlocks for every character of that class, like all other in game customizations. The legendary has a unique name for Krieg ( ). Unlockable Heads (DLC Content) Tradable heads that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Heads Paid DLC heads that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Other Heads Heads that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Default Skins Skins that come unlocked with Borderlands 2 to begin customization. Unlockable Skins (Main Game) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through game play. The and skins can also be obtained from Torgue vending machines in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage. }-->BABY APPETIZERS''' Rank 3 Blue Sparks challenge | | BLACK AS DAY Rare drop from any of the 4 Hyperion Assassins | | Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk |-id=CAN_YOU_HEAR_MY_PANTS | | Rank 5 This is No Time for Lazy! challenge | | Rank 3 Hail of Bullets challenge | | Rank 3 Open Pandora's Boxes challenge |-id=DONT_SNIFF_MY_NIPPLES | | Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible | | DON'T STOP PLEASE HELP ME Rank 3 Aggravated Assault challenge | | Rank 5 Nothing Rhymes with Orange or JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!! challenge |-id=ELEGANT_INTESTINES | | Rank 3 Slag-Licked challenge | | Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible | | Rank 3 For the Hoard! challenge |-id=FIRE_A_CROWDED_BUILDING | | Random drop from Spiderants | | Rank 5 Ammo Eater challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=GLOWY_PANTS | | Rank 3 It's Not Easy Looting Green challenge | | HOT NIPPLES HOT HOT HOT Rare drop from Captain Flynt | | Rank 3 Not Full of Monkeys challenge |-id=I_AM_A_FASHION | | Rank 4 in Whaddaya Buyin'? challenge | | Rank 3 Shotgun! challenge | | Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go |-id=IM_GONNA_VOMIT | | Rare drop from Stalkers | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Knee-Deep in Brass challenge |-id=JEEEEEEEEEEEEANS | | Rank 3 Fisticuffs! challenge | | Item of the Day | | 777 on Slot machines |-id=LIFE_IS_CHEAP | | Item of the Day | | Item of the Day | | Mission reward from Capture the Flags |-id=MINE_MINE_MINE_MINE | | Common drop from Creepers | | Item of the Day | | Rank 5 Eviscerated challenge |-id=MY_PANTS_HAVE_DOTS | | Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder | | Rank 3 Pull the Pin challenge | | Rare drop from King Mong |-id=ON_GOLDEN_CROTCH | | Rank 5 Quickdraw challenge | | Rank 3 Load and Lock challenge | | Rank 3 Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er challenge |-id=PURR_LIKE_A_DEAD_KITTEN | | Random drop from any enemy | | Rank 3 Rocket and Roll challenge | | 777 on Slot machines |-id=SIR_YES_SIR_YES_SIR_YES | | Rank 5 Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle challenge | | Rank 3 The Killer challenge | | Rank 5 Catch-a-Rocket! challenge |-id=SPLEEN_FIESTA | | Mission reward from Shielded Favors | | Random drop from "Chubby" mobs | | STOP LAUGHING AT ME Rank 3 Longshot challenge |-id=TAKE_A_NAP_IN_YOUR_SKULL | | TAKE A NAP IN YOUR SKULL Rank 5 Badass Bingo challenge | | THUMB IN THE WOUND Rank 3 EXPLOOOOOSIONS! challenge | | Item of the Day |-id=USE_YOUR_INSIDE_VOICE | | Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man | | Rank 5 Boomerbang challenge | | Mission reward from No Vacancy |-id=WHERE_ARE_YOU_GRACE | | Rank 5 I Just Want to Set the World on Fire challenge | | Item of the Day | | WHY DOES IT SAY ANGLE Rare drop from Saturn |-id=WHYYYYYYYY | | Rank 3 Super Novas challenge | | Rank 3 Boom challenge | | Rare drop from Threshers |- | |' ' Random drop from any suitable loot source | |' ' Random drop from any suitable loot source | |' ' Rare drop from Dukino's Mom |} Unlockable Skins (DLC Content) Tradable skins that can be unlocked through DLC content game play. DLC Package Skins Paid DLC skins that are unlocked in the customization menu directly. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. Other Skins Skins that are unlocked through other games/means. They are account-bound and cannot be traded. SHiFT Promotional Skins Tradable skins that are unlocked through temporary SHiFT code promotions. Notes *There are several glitched heads/skins for Krieg including all Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep heads/skins and SHiFT promotional skins. Trivia Note: Each head/skin name is linked to the picture for easy reference. *Krieg's head may be a reference to a similar line spoken by the character "Dark Helmet" from the film "Spaceballs". *Krieg's head may be a reference to the character "General Grievous" from the Star Wars series, however it does have similarities to the masks worn by Salem and Rios in the army of 2 games *Krieg's head is a reference to a book titled "Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance". *The skin is a reference to the film "Clueless", where the main character uses the line, "Mr. Hall, I was surfing the crimson wave." *The head may be a reference to Big Boy Restaurant's mascot who shares a striking resemblance. de:Krieg/Skins ru:Криг/Облик Category:Skins